


yours_mine and

by dansk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, First Kiss, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansk/pseuds/dansk
Summary: "did I hurt you?" keith pulled his hands away quickly, watching lance shake his head and grab for those very hands. "no," he looked up, their gaze intense, almost burning,"no, not at all."





	yours_mine and

_yours_mine &_

 

 

Peach hues swaddled the sky as dawn turned into dusk, remnant of the day before littered across the castle. Lance sat at the edge of the window, nudging himself as close as he could, hands sprawled across the glass. 

 

 Black fabric brushed the cold surface; gloves. Lance was wearing Keith's gloves and he had little to no recollectiom of how they got there, but they were and he felt warm.

 

 Warm like the sun kissing his skin, face, eyelashes as they battered. He missed earth.

 

 "Lance."

 

 He jumped at the sound of his name, swearing he could sense the other's mullet from across the room where he sit. Lance mumbled, dazed as he whipped his head around. Keith stood there awkwardly, fumbling with his hands.

 

 "Could I.." Lance grimaced at Keith as he spoke, knowing what came next. He wants his gloves back. A budding flower of guilt blossomed in his chest, ugly.

 

 This was the only piece of Keith Lance knew wouldn't leave.

 

"...could I sit with you?" The red paladin asked, looking expectantly to blue. The sky was purple, now. Lance blinked once, twice, before nodding and patting the seat next to him. 

 

 A star twinkled in his eye then, as he walked over to sit down. It was suspiciously silent, almost eerily.

 

 "Keith, do you ever miss home?" Lance peered over, watching Keith's face contort as if he were offended. "I, I mean like enough that it clouds your thoughts. It's always rainy in here, you know? When it's not blank."

 

 Lance laughed.

 

 But Keith didn't.

 

 "I think you're smart." Keith commented, scooting closer, his breath that smelled of the tundra puffing in the other's face. He extended a hand to cup Lance's cheek, tapping the back of his neck and surging forward, their lips were sealed.

 

 And with this, Lance's eyebrows turned upwards as fat tears trickled down his cheeks, hot with Keith's tongue brushing his.

 

 They broke off.

 

 "Did I hurt you?" Keith pulled his hands away quickly, watching Lance shake his head and grab for those very hands. "No," He looked up, their gaze intense, almost burning,

 

"no, not at all."

 

 


End file.
